Toonvision
Toonvision is a Robloxian television channel focusing on cartoons from the late 90's to the present day. Created in August 2011, it holds the distinction of being one of the oldest channels in Robloxian television (although, initially, it wasn't an "official" Robloxian TV channel inside the industry), beaten only by Blox News Channel and a few other networks. It was, however, one of the first Robloxian TV channels to actually make it to the airwaves (beaten out, at the least, by rTV, which had broadcast the previous month, and Blox News Channel, which had a few broadcasts of single episodes dating back to at least October 2010). History Cartoon Everything (2011-2018) Cartoon Everything dates back to before Lava Lamp Entertainment even existed and one month after the birth of rTV (the start of what would become rTV Networks the month of CE's launch), when an underground YouTube fad involved people making parodies of Cartoon Network on Livestream due to the fact that, at the time, the real Cartoon Network kept broadcasting live-action shows on the channel (in spite of the channel's name). Cartoon Everything's logo was designed by one of the main people who were a part of the fad, Miggy7217 (whose YouTube account no longer exists). Cartoon Everything barely made it on the air and was heavily neglected after it launched. The Livestream broadcast froze on a next bumper around early 2013 and the stream was eventually taken offline in 2014. On October 25, 2016, Lava Lamp Entertainment revived Cartoon Everything as its main children's TV-related brand. On October 27, 2016, the network's signal began playing a loop; rTV Max and Joystick were also playing looped messages at the time. The channel ran a 30-minute test broadcast that day, consisting of one episode of Tamagotchi! ''and ''Cattanooga Cats and the first 10 minutes of Furby Island. On January 22, Lava Lamp began teasing a "big announcement" for January 27th, only for the company to announce on January 25th that the announcement was pushed forward to Thursday. On January 26, 2017 at 10am EST, Lava Lamp announced that Cartoon Everything would officially relaunch on January 30th that year. On January 30, 2017 at noon ET, Cartoon Everything officially relaunched with a sneak peak of Powerpuff Girls Z as its first program. With the announcement of Boomerang on April 14, 2017, Lava Lamp began mandating providers to carry Boomerang alongside Cartoon Everything, with Lava Lamp threatening to drop Cartoon Everything from providers that refused to carry Boomerang. 3view carriage dispute On February 23, 2017, Lava Lamp Entertainment announced that they were pulling their channels off of the service due to "blackmail allegations" on 3view's part. The channels were gone for a month until Lava Lamp announced on March 23, 2017 that they had reached a new deal with 3view that would see Cartoon Everything, KawaiiTV and Joystick return to the service that weekend as well as the addition of Harmony. The channels officially returned on March 26, 2017, which also saw the addition of Talker and FMC. Hexahedron Link carriage dispute Initially, Hexahedron Link refused to carry Cartoon Everything and Boomerang due to a policy against supposed "rip-off channels". Hexahedron quickly dropped the policy shortly after they instated it, opening the door for Cartoon Everything and Boomerang carriage on the service. Toonvision (2018-present) On July 22, 2017 at the Summer 2017 edition of RTNG MediaCon, Lava Lamp announced that the network would rebrand as Toonvision in 2018, along with a new sister channel: ToonToo. Although there was another channel with the Toonvision name previously, this rebrand is not connected with the original Toonvision, aside from LLE acquiring the name from the former channel owners. Coinciding with the shutdown of the network's Original Livestream feed, the network finally rebranded as Toonvision on July 4, 2018 at 7pm ET after a marathon of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. On January 9, 2019, Lava Lamp scaled back the hours of operation for Toonvision drastically due to difficulties utilizing the 24/7 format following the Robloxian television transition. Similar issues have affected other channels which previously ran 24/7 on Original Livestream, such as rival rTV3. Programming Prior to the network's 2013 broadcast freeze and 2014 temporary shutdown, Toonvision played a looped repeat of former Cartoon Network shows such as Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls, as well as programs running at the time such as Regular Show. It also broadcast some non-CN series such as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. When the channel was revived in October 2016, Lava Lamp stated that the channel would still rely on former Cartoon Network series, however they also added former Saturday morning cartoons, such as Cattanooga Cats ''and ''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin,'' as well as former Teletoon series that never aired on Cartoon Everything, such as ''6teen, to the line-up. The channel also shared two programs with sister network KawaiiTV: Tamagotchi! and Powerpuff Girls Z, the first anime ever broadcast on the channel (both shows would move to Cartoon Everything outright on October 27, 2016, after Lava Lamp decided to focus KawaiiTV on older audiences). Cartoon Everything featured two programming blocks: Fridays, a block of Cartoon Everything premiere programs, and Jetix, which broadcasted action-related cartoons and anime. It acts as a replacement for the former Toonami block; Lava Lamp CEO WeepinnWillow said that Toonami wasn't brought to CE's 2016 relaunch due to the fact that Adult Swim had revived it IRL in 2012. Another former block was Cartoon Cartoon Saturdays, featuring repeats of Cartoon Network's 1990s original programming. The block was discontinued abruptly in 2012, as the heavy neglect of the channel meant that it could not broadcast it every Saturday. All traces of the block's existence have since been lost and it did not return for CE's 2016 re-launch. As the channel grew throughout the years, more modern series were added to the network, and as of the rebrand to Toonvision, the network has either moved many of its pre-1997 programming to ToonToo or Boomerang or removed them outright. The last remaining pre-1990's program in regular rotation on the channel is The Smurfs, which also airs on sister channel Boomerang. Category:Networks